creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Catastrophic
Catastrophic is a Undead Swashbuckler. History Before joining the Imaginators, Catastrophic was created as one of Kaos’ Doomlanders. He was meant to be intimidating, and very dangerous, which he was for some time. He scared several Mabu and other townsfolk for his own amusement. However, right before he was supposed to fight the Skylanders in a Doomlander battle, terrorizing the town didn’t amuse him, so he fled away from Kaos, refusing to work for him. However, Kaos quickly noticed this and requested that the rest of the Doomlanders go after Catastrophic, but even when they showed up and surrounded him, he was still unaffected and wasn’t worried. He pulled out his swords and fought off the several Doomlanders, and caused them to flee back to Kaos. This caught the attention of Roller Brawl, who told Master Eon about Catastrophic’s incredible abilities, and warned him about the Doomlanders Kaos was creating. Eon then seeked out to find Catastrophic, and asked him to join the Skylanders, which Catastrophic accepted, and told Eon everything they needed to know about the Doomlanders. Personality Appearance *Head: Super Mask *Eyes: Glowy *Ears: Fish Girl Ears *Chest: Shinobi Chest *Arms: Wasteland Arms *Tasset: Undead Tasset *Tail: Bone Naga *Headgear: Gargoyle Horns *Shoulder Guards: Bare Bones Protection *Arm Guards: Skelemetal Gauntlets *Backpack: Fossil Bone Pack *Weapon: Doomed Skeleswords *Aura: Undead Elemental =Color Scheme= CatastrophicColorsArms.jpg|Head and Arms Colors CatastrophicColorsEyes.jpg|Eyes Colors CatastrophicColorsEars.jpg|Ears Colors CatastrophicColorsChest.jpg|Chest Colors CatastrophicColorsTasset.jpg|Tasset Colors CatastrophicColorsTail.jpg|Tail Colors CatastrophicColorsHeadgearandBackpack.jpg|Headgear and Backpack Colors CatastrophicColorsShoulderGuardsArmGuards.jpg|Shoulder Guards and Arm Guards Colors Gallery CatastrophicStats.jpg|Catastrophic's Level 1 Stats CatastrophicSizes.jpg|Approximately Catastrophic's Sizes Abilities Catastrophic uses his swords most of the time for attacking, but occasionally uses powerful bones to damage and knock his enemies away. *'Sword Swing and Throw:' Catastrophic can throw his swords when far enough away from his enemies, but will slice at them when up-close. *'Bone Trail' Catastrophic stabs his swords into the ground, and it creates several bone spikes that travel under his enemies and knocks them in the air. *'Skeleportation:' Catastrophic can throw one of his swords which will land in the ground, and it will teleport him to that location on activation. Any enemy around the exit portal will be damaged. *'Bone Wall:' Catastrophic can create a bone wall under him which continuously grows. He can then leap from this wall and do a powerful ground stab, which upon landing, will create bone spikes that push enemies back and damage them. *'Headbash:' Catastrophic can charge at an enemy with his head bones. Catastrophic can manipulate the bones in different ways. He learns new abilities easily and has proficient knowledge on how to use them. Catastrophic can easily trap an enemy with bones, but this can easily be countered, and can be used against Catastrophic. Catastrophic's swords somewhat have a mind of their own. Catastrophic can hold onto them with his Undead Aura, and they will float around him and he can launch them at his enemies. This works with his bones Imaginator Powers Trivia *His name is a pun on Cat and Catastrophic. *His Sensei is Bad Juju.